


I'll burn for you

by HSNA_venn



Series: Void Au [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Void AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: It was a nice day and Blaze was getting bored of doing nothing. He wants Halilintar attention the most.Unknowingly, Halilintar always gave him his attention.





	I'll burn for you

**Author's Note:**

> This time the fic is centered around the Void Au. Could this be the moment Ryu was created? 
> 
> Also incorrect grammer because I can't-

The house is quiet.

Blaze was feeling restless. His feet drummed away on the floor as he glanced over at a window, watching the clear blue skies.

There was only him, Hali and Gem here in the elemental house. The others are out with their kids – Hali’s kids to be more accurate.

Blaze jutted out his lips slightly as he glanced over at the mother of all the children. Hali was lounging on the sofa, one hand holding his phone as he scroll through he device. It’s been hours already and Hali still haven’t move an inch!

Blaze pouted even more.

“Hali! Let’s go outside too!” Blaze jumped on top of Hali, the other let out a loud groaned from the impact as his red and yellow phone dropped to the floor.

“Oi, that hurts.” With one hand, Hali gave a hard tug to Blaze’s messy hair. Blaze wiggled as he tried to get the offending hand off.

“Hali!” Blaze whined loudly.

Hali pulled away his hand and huffed, crossing his arms as Blaze pouted on his chest.

“I don’t want to go out. Today is rest day.” The kids had been draining a lot of Hali’s energy so he was grateful when they all decided to take an outing with their dads. “Ask Gem.”

Blaze let out a huffed and played with the zipper on Hali’s jacket. “But I want to go out with you.” The voice was meek but Hali still heard it, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“Ha? Why me?” Hali frowned.

Hearing the gruff reply, Blaze become more agitated and sat up on Hali’s thigh, crossing his arms as he puffed out his chest.

“You never go out with me!” Blaze didn’t know why but he felt like exploding. “You never treat me the way you treat the others! I got feelings too, I want to get closer to you too, Hali!”

Hali was confused but when he wanted to reply Blaze continued.

“You don’t think I saw you touching the others? You never treat me that way… Why Hali…” Blaze loud voice got smaller at the end. “Do you not like me?”

Blaze eyes was stinging and his bottom lip were trembling. Its not fair. Blaze was actually jealous how the other manage to swoop down and kiss Hali on the lips so smoothly, be it Ice or Solar. Even Thorn can steal some kisses in between the games and Hali would accept it. Hali never kissed him though. Usually just forehead and cheek kiss. Hali never kissed him on the lips and to make it worse, Blaze was the only one who never slept with Hali yet.

Not that its something weird! Sleeping together and having sex mean a sign of trust and closeness between the elements, so of course Blaze wanted Hali! To make it worse, everyone but him and Gem have a child with Hali. Blaze was always fuming with envy seeing the kids play together. He wanted to be a part of that too! Family. Blaze wanted that!

But Hali doesn’t want him.

Before he realized it, Blaze was bawling in front of the thunder element, hands uselessly wiping away the waterfall tears.

“Ah jeez. You’re such a crybaby.” Blaze felt soft and calloused hands touched his wrist gently, prying them away from his face as he felt soft lips kissing the corner of his eyes.

Blazed let out a small hiccup, his tears stopping.

“I-Im’not a crybaby.” Blaze pouted, eyes fluttering close as he let Hali wipe all his tears away. He heard Hali chuckled and open his eyes to see pretty red iris looking at him with such a sweet smile.

“Of course not. You’re a good boy, aren’t you Blaze?”

Hearing those words slips from Hali’s lips like silk caused his cheeks to redden and a sudden heat to fill him.

“Huh?” Blaze blinked dumbly at him, hands dropping to his sides.

Hali sat up and slide him closer in his lap. His thumb gently stroke Blaze’s cheeks. “You’re a good boy, Blaze, to hold out for this long.” His hot breath ghosted Blaze’s ear, making his skin crawl as blood went to his face and below. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Blaze felt like he might explode in Hali’s lap, realizing the fact that they were both getting hard now.

“Why are you horny?!” Blaze nudged his shaky finger offensively on Hali’s chest. He felt fuzzy in the stomach with all Hali’s words. He wants it to stop or else he might burn.

“I always wanted you.” Hali pushed Blaze’s finger off his chest and cupped both of Blaze’s cheeks, leaning in for a kiss. “My Blaze.”

Blaze felt like he was really burning at that moment.

“Ha…Hali nghh…” Blaze struggled against his restrain, feeling the bed rattle from the force. He felt a warm hand, electrifying his chest. Wet lips trailed from his chin down his neck, making Blaze moaned breathlessly.

He couldn’t see anything with the blindfold on and that just made everything more sensitive. The hands on his thigh, pulling them apart. The slight brush of something against his hard and throbbing cock. Blaze arms tensed as he let out a surprise cry when something hot and moist engulfed his cock, knowing it could only be Hali’s mouth.

“Ah fuck!” His hips jerked but was restrained by strong hands as skilful tongue work around his throbbing cock, lapping up the sides and sucking hard. Blaze wanted to scream from the pleasure shooting through him.

Never, he never felt this. Not with Hali.

Blaze’s breath was ragged when he heard the pop of Hali’s mouth releasing his hard dick.

“I…” Blaze gasped as he felt fingers danced across his chest, sending electricity through him. “I want to see you Hali. At least for our first time.”

The fingers stopped and Blaze worried he said something wrong. Suddenly there was a bright light as the blindfold was taken off. Blaze saw Hali looking down at him with an amused smirk but his eyes was soft with adoration. “You’re really are too good for me, Blaze.”

Blaze felt his heart throb along with his dick and he turned his head away, gritting his teeth. “Don’t say things like that.”

“Mhm…” Hali leaned down and peppered kisses on the curve of Blaze’s neck. “But you are too good for me, Blaze. So sweet.” A light nip. “So amazing for me, Blaze.”

Blaze let out a broken moan, roughly tugging on the ropes that’s binding him. “Please.” His feet dug into the mattress as he felt Hali went lower, lips brushing against his pecs and teeth teasing over the hard nub of his nipples. “Please.”

“You’re begging so good for me, Blaze.” The praises just won’t stop pouring from Hali’s red lips like finely aged wine, intoxicating. Blaze was so so hard for him.

Finally, he saw Hali seated himself between Blaze’s legs, straddling him. He was looking down at him, sweaty face and haughty smirk on his lips but his eyes was so full of adoration and love that Blaze felt like all breath left him.

When a tight searing heat engulf his hard cock, Blaze felt like he was going to burst. He never felt this burn, this fire before. It’s hotter than anything, hotter than the flame he produce. It felt so good and Hali’s face, Blaze wanted to imprint it in his mind. Hali’s erotic face, with his brows furrowed and his eyes shut, lips parting as he pants for breath with cheeks a pretty shade of red. Blaze whole body felt burned.

“You’re kinda big, Blaze.” Catching his breath from taking Blaze’s cock in one thrust, Hali finally found his voice back between the pain and pleasure dancing through him. “You’re a big boy, huh.”

He felt the dick inside him gave a hard throb, along with the stuttered of Blaze’s hips.

“Hali… please.” Blaze begged, trying to move his hips. Anything so that Hali would move, anything to get rid of this burning sensation on his whole body.

When Hali moved, the burn came through him tenfold. Blaze couldn’t focus on anything but the sweet pleasurable burn as Hali’s thrust met his, the tightness of Hali’s hole clenched each time Blaze brushed against his prostate, driving them both crazy.

Hali breath came out with short pants. Both his hands rested on the firm of Blaze’s chest, anchoring him as they move in synch. Blaze eyes were unfocused, his body moving purely on the pleasure they were getting and Hali felt like he wouldn’t last long. Untying the ropes around Blaze’s wrist, Hali bend down to capture his lips in a searing kiss, swallowing their broken moans as one of his hand reached between their body to fist his aching cock, sending another spark of pleasure through him.

With his arms free, Blaze gripped Hali’s hips and thrust into him just as Hali’s bounced down, hitting him deep and hard. Hali let out a shocked moan, his eyes widen as he broke the kiss with a sharp gasp but Blaze won’t let him rest. Using his free hand, Blaze grabbed the back of Hali’s head and pull him down into another deep kiss, tongue forcing his way into the warmth of Hali’s mouth. He felt Hali whole body trembled, hearing the soft whines and the scratch of his blunt nails on his shoulder.

They were both close. Hali’s hand had stopped fisting himself, letting the pure raw pleasure of Blaze fucking him consume him whole. It wasn’t long before he came, spurting white liquid all over their bodies as Blaze released into him, Blaze’s cum burning him inside.

“H..Hot…” Hali gasped, eyes rolled the back of his head when Blaze wouldn’t stop. He kept thrusting him, pushing the hot semen deeper, filling him to the brim. He trembled on top of Blaze’s toned body, strong arms holding him still as he let Blaze ride off his pleasure, exhausted to the point where he blanked out.

Hali felt rustling beside him, causing him to wake up. The first thing he felt was a heavy weight in his limbs and sharp pain on his lower half. Then the memories of what just happen quickly came back to him.

“Hey. Waking up, sleepyhead?” Blaze head came into his view, with wide toothy grin. 

“Did I seriously blank out?” Hali asked groggily as he made an attempt to sit up.

“Yeah, I was really worried when you didn’t respond!” He could see Blaze pouted beside him. The fire element look a lot cheerful now than he was before.

“I even clean up the mess because I felt responsible.”

True, Hali was glad there was no gross drying cum on him. Even the sheets were cleaned.. but wait…

Hali shifted a little and his face paled.

“YOU DIDN’T CLEAN UP MY ASS!”

Blaze yelp when Hali started smacking him.

“H-HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CLEAN UP YOUR ASS?!”

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have yelled at Blaze. After all, the fire ball was still inexperience and this was his first time.

“If you’re getting a baby, don’t blame me.” Hali muttered with a cross of his arms. “After all, you really fucked me roughly near the end…”

Blaze blinked at Hali, thinking he might hear him wrong but Hali continue to look away from him with that cute blush on his cheeks and the slight pout of his lips.

“AM I REALLY GONNA BE A DAD?!”

Hali jolted at the sudden outburst and whipped his head to Blaze, prepare to throw some half-ass insult but the words died in his throat when he saw pure happiness and joy on Blaze’s face, smiling so widely that his cheeks might burst.

“Hali!” Blaze grabbed both of Hali’s hand, startling him. “If that happen, I promise to take full responsibility!”

“O-Oh…” Hali unsurely squeeze back the hand holding his. He shook his head and chuckled. Blaze was seriously too good for him.

“Alright, you promise.” Hali leaned in and gave a small kiss on Blaze’s lips, chuckling in amusement as Blaze grinned widely, feeling that Blaze’s burning love had consumed him too.


End file.
